icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Nylander
| birth_place = Stockholm, SWE | draft = 59th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1989 }} (second row, far right) faces off against the Philadelphia Flyers on 4 January 2007]] Michael Nylander (born October 3, 1972) is a Swedish professional ice hockey centre who is currently a free agent. Playing career Nylander was drafted by the Hartford Whalers in the third round (59th overall) in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. In the NHL, he has played for the Hartford Whalers (1992–1994), Calgary Flames (1994–98), Tampa Bay Lightning (1999), Chicago Blackhawks (1999–2002), Washington Capitals (2002–2003), and Boston Bruins (2004), New York Rangers (2005–2007), and Washington Capitals (2007–present). Nylander was signed by the New York Rangers for the 2005–06 season and played well with All-Star right-winger Jaromír Jágr. He centred the first line and first power play unit. Statistically, Nylander had his best season as he helped the Rangers reach 100 points for the first time since 1994. Following their 4-3 overtime victory over the Boston Bruins on April 8, 2006, Nylander was interviewed by NBC's Pierre McGuire. He popped the word "shit" on live television, when speaking about his relationship with Pierre McGuire back in Hartford. Bill Clement mentioned there was no 5-second delay, however Clement and the rest of the NBC crew did issue an immediate apology. Nylander scored the game-winning goal in overtime. The National Hockey League and the Federal Communications Commission never made a decision on this situation. As reported on the Edmonton Oilers website, Nylander's agent had agreed to a contract with the Oilers. While expecting to receive a signed contract, the Oilers instead found out that he had signed with the Washington Capitals. Nylander tore his rotator cuff during a faceoff against the Florida Panthers on December 1, 2007. Nylander missed the next four games before returning to play the next thirteen games. Eventually, Nylander was forced to have surgery to repair the tear on January 16, 2008, and missed the rest of the 2007–08 regular season and playoffs. In the 2008-09 season, still feeling the effects of his torn rotator cuff, Nylander managed to collect only 33 points in 72 games. Many fans and hockey pundits criticized Nylander's performance and felt he didn't live up to his contract. The following season the Washington Capitals faced salary cap restraints. Looking for move salary, they attempted to trade Michael Nylander, but found no suitors for his near $5,000,000 salary. The Washington Capitals first loaned Nylander to the Detroit Red Wings organization (who then assigned him to the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League) and then later loaned Nylander to Jokerit of SM-liiga where he finished the 2009-10 hockey season. For the 2010-11 season, Nylander is playing in the Florida Panthers organization's AHL affiliate in Rochester as they fill a hole at center. His NHL rights remain owned by the Capitals through the end of the season. On October 23, 2010, Nylander was seriously injured when he was hit from behind by Brendan Smith during the second period of a game between Rochester and the Grand Rapids Griffins. He underwent successful spinal fusion surgery on October 26, 2010 at Strong Memorial Hospital in Rochester, NY and doctors have said that he should be cleared to play again after 6 months of recovery. On August 17, 2011, Nylander signed a try-out contract with the Philadelphia Flyers, joining the team's training camp. He was released on 25 September, 2011. Personal life Michael has a brother, Peter, who also plays pro hockey. Nylander is married to the former Camilla Altelius. He has 6 children - Michelle (born 1994), William (born 1996) which is also a young developing star, Alexander (born 1998), Jacquline (born 2000), Stephanie (born 2003), and Daniella (born 2006) Transactions *March 10, 1994- Traded by the Hartford Whalers along with James Patrick and Zarley Zalapski to the Calgary Flames in exchange for Gary Suter, Paul Ranheim and Ted Drury. *January 19, 1999- Traded by the Calgary Flames to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for Andrei Nazarov. *November 12, 1999- Traded by the Tampa Bay Lightning to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Bryan Muir and Reid Simpson. *November 1, 2002- Traded by the Chicago Blackhawks, along with Chicago's 2003 3rd round draft choice and future considerations, to the Washington Capitals in exchange for Chris Simon and Andrei Nikolishin. *March 4, 2004- Traded by the Washington Capitals to the Boston Bruins in exchange for Boston's 2005 4th round compensatory choice and Boston's 2006 2nd round draft choice. *August 10, 2004- Signed as a free agent with the New York Rangers. *July 2, 2007- Signed as a free agent with the Washington Capitals. *October 21, 2009- Agrees to a two week conditioning reassignment with the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League *November 7, 2009- Placed on Waivers by the Washington Capitals. *December 13, 2009- Assigned to the Grand Rapids Griffins (AHL). The Washington Capitals will continue to pay his salary, but his $4.875 million salary will not count towards the Capitals' salary cap. *January 28, 2010— Reassigned from Grand Rapids (AHL) to Jokerit (SM-liiga). *September 29, 2010 - loaned to the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League. August 2011 - got tryout with Philadelphia Flyers National Hockey League. Career statistics Awards * Silver medal World Junior Championship in 1992. * World Junior Championship's Best Forward in 1992. * Named to the World Junior Championship All-Star Team in 1992. * Elitserien Rookie of the Year in 1992. * Gold medal World Championship in 1992 and 2006. * World Championship's Best Forward in 1993 and 1997. * Silver medal World Championship in 1993 and 1997. * Named to the World Championship All-Star Team in 1997. * Bronze medal World Championship in 1999, 2002 and 2010. Records * 1993 World Championship record of most assists References External links * * *Nylander a Swede Sensation in NY (nhlpa.com) Category:Born in 1972 Category:AIK IF players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Huddinge IK players Category:Ak Bars Kazan players Category:Jokerit players Category:JYP players Category:Kärpät players Category:HC Lugano players Category:New York Rangers players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Washington Capitals players